


Trust Exercise/Exorcism???

by Kami_Kaze



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gay Sex, I literally don't know how to tag this mess, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Rimming, This is just garbage fanservice, Weird Plot Shit, klance, maybe drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Kaze/pseuds/Kami_Kaze
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron have found a strange reality in which a planet similar to Earth is trapped in a time loop. Hoping to help, they seek out the only person who might know what's going on, but are met with suspicion and mistrust. Looking to prove themselves to Ryo Asuka, Lance and Keith agree to a bizarre test to prove they're not demons, but just helpful heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My jerk ass friends who wouldn't let this go](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+jerk+ass+friends+who+wouldn%27t+let+this+go).



> THIS WORK IS UNFINISHED, AS IT'S BECAME MUCH MORE LENGTHY THAN ORIGINALLY INTENDED. CHECK BACK FOR MORE :)

Keith had travelled to countless worlds as a Paladin of Voltron. He had seen dystopian rock planets, worlds brimming with friendly, worm-like creatures, and even a planet that was, in itself, a living being. But Keith had never seen a world like the one he saw before him now, a world almost exactly like the Earth he knew and missed.

“It’s incredible,” Pidge said scanning the environment around her in awe. “It’s exactly like earth, only…”

“It’s only about nineteen years old,” Shiro finished. He was right, of course. This planet, this strange version of Earth, seemed to be in an infinite time-loop in which it was created and destroyed over and over again every couple of decades. They had come here to investigate the time-loop, maybe even help stop it, but no one here seemed even remotely aware of it. Nobody, that was, except the young blonde professor that stood before them, a look of vague dissatisfaction on his face. “Isn’t that right, Professor Asuka?” Shiro questioned the pale boy. He looked hardly old enough to be a professor.

Ryo Asuka’s eyes darkened beneath his long, dark eyelashes. “That’s not logically possible,” he said, eyeing the Paladins suspiciously, “Besides, I have no reason to trust a word you say.” Ryo turned away from the Paladins, looking out through his enormous penthouse windows to watch the city far below.

“We’re here to help!” Keith snapped. Something about Ryo bothered him. His passe attitude, his cold demeanor, his immaculate features and calculating eyes. It was uncomfortable. A hand pressing gently into his shoulder stopped him before he could draw his blade. Keith turned his head and met Lance’s deep blue eyes. He looked concerned.

“This isn’t a good time,” Lance muttered, his hand moving from Keith’s shoulder and slipping around the Paladin’s waist. Keith felt himself relax as Lance’s body pressed up against his protectively. “We might need this guy’s help,” Lance reminded him softly.

The door to Ryo’s apartment opened suddenly behind them and the Paladins turned, ready to fight. A tall, wild haired boy of about nineteen stood in the doorway, covered in a yellow, viscous fluid. He looked surprised, but not defensive. Despite being tall and imposing, he looked almost afraid.

“Akira!” Ryo said, addressing the boy in the doorway, “What are you doing here!?” He herded Akira upstairs and disappeared after him, throwing a cursory glance at the Paladins as he left the room. Keith heard mumbling coming from upstairs, followed by what he could only assume was Akira yelling in protest.

“This is going well,” Hunk muttered scratching the back of his head. “Isn’t there something more useful we could be doing?”

Pidge continued to scan the apartment. “This location shows a similar reading to the comet. And Voltron. I think something here is made of a similar material.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “I think this Asuka knows more than he’s letting on,” he said. Keith nodded. “But Hunk’s right. We have to find a way to stop the time loop happening in this reality and this guy isn’t exactly forthcoming,” he said gesturing to the stairs. 

“Maybe we should split up,” Keith suggested. “Just for a while. We can cover more ground that way. Plus, maybe the professor up there won’t be so guarded if it’s just me he’s talking to.”

“Good idea,” Shiro agreed, “Hunk and Pidge, you guys go and try to find the reason for the time loop. Lance and I…”

Lance tightened his hold around Keith’s waist. “No way, Shiro. I’m not leaving Keith here with those weirdos. I don’t like the way Asuka was looking at Keith.”

Shiro sighed. “Fine. Keith and Lance will stay here and try to get answers out of Ryo. I’ll go back to the castle and see if Allura and Matt have made any progress in figuring out how to repair the ship and get us out of here.”

“I don’t like that Ryo guy,” Lance said quietly as soon as the others had left. “He keeps looking at you, Keith.”

Keith smirked and leaned in close to Lance, their faces inches apart. “What’s wrong, Lancey Lance?” he teased, “Jealous?”

Lance dipped Keith back quickly and kissed him, relishing in the shocked look on the other boy’s face. “Maybe a little,” he admitted, grinning.

“Paladins of Voltron,” Ryo spoke suddenly, causing Lance to nearly drop Keith. “This,” he gestured to the tall, muscular boy standing next to him, now wrapped in a white bathrobe, his hair dripping, “Is Akira Fudo.” 

Akira bowed his head to Lance and Keith. Ryo led them over to the sitting area where he poured them each a drink. They drank in silence for a while, surveying each other warily. Keith finally broke the silence, “Whether you believe us or not, you’re in a loop,” he said. “Don’t you want to make it stop? You’ve been repeating the same twenty or so years infinitely, as far as we can tell, and you’re not even aware of it.”

Ryo’s eyes gleamed. Keith was sure he was hiding something, he just didn’t know what. “Are you?” Keith asked, his voice barely a whisper, “Are you aware of it?”

“Of course not!” Akira shouted, startling everyone. “It’s just, we have bigger things to deal with right now. Besides, how the hell do we know you are who you say you are?”

“Akira’s right,” Ryo began, choosing his words carefully, “You might be demons. We have proof that you’re not.”

Keith stood up, slamming his drink on the table. “Why would we be demons? Why would we come all this way to help you if we were demons? Why would we wreck our ship travelling to this messed up reality if…”

Ryo waved his hand dismissively, “It’s easy to prove you’re not demons,” he offered. Keith sat back down, sheepish. “Have another drink.”

“This seems like a really bad idea,” Lance muttered, but took a drink anyway.

“Drink and partake in some stimulation of your basal instincts. If you can let your guards down and not become demons in the presence of provocative stimuli, I’ll believe you.” Ryo explained, grabbing a remote from the glass coffee table. A television nearly the size of the wall turned on next to them and began to play video clips that appeared to show some sort of rave. “And, we’ll allow you to help us, if you still want to.”

“I have no idea what any of that means,” Lance said, wishing Pidge were here to translate Ryo’s intellectual gibberish. Keith, meanwhile, was transfixed on the television as it showed couples grinding and touching, their movements silhouetted against the strobe lights and pulsing music. He could feel his palms sweating from a combination of alcohol and the scene unfolding on the screen before him.

“Ryo?” Akira leaned in and whispered something in Ryo’s ear, his cheeks blushing vividly. Ryo allowed himself a small smile and nodded, one of his pale hands inching its way up Akira’s inner thigh. Lance felt his face heat up. He quickly downed his drink and motioned for Ryo to pour him another. His stomach felt warm and his insides squirmed nervously as he watched Akira try in vain to hide his obvious arousal.

“Fuck,” Keith whispered, catching Lance’s attention. Keith’s eyes were glued to the screen, which now showed two men kissing passionately, their hands exploring each other’s bodies. A third and fourth joined them and they fell to the floor, their bodies writhing, their faces contorted in ecstacy. Lance couldn’t help but notice that Ryo and Keith had the same strange, hungry looks in their eyes. Keith turned to Lance and leaned in close to bite and lick at his neck, a low growl escaping him.

“We’re not demons,” Lance said hurriedly to Ryo, trying to pull away from Keith, “So, can we stop this now?”

“Not yet,” Ryo replied, his icy blue eyes intensely focused on Keith. Akira moved so he was straddling Ryo and began grinding in his lap, his hands deftly removing Ryo’s coat and shirt. He licked and clawed at Ryo’s pale flesh. Ryo leaned past Akira, barely even acknowledging him, and poured another drink for Keith and Lance, then for himself and Akira. Keith downed his drink in one swallow. Smiling, Ryo did the same, followed by Akira.

“I think we’ve had enough,” Lance said nervously to Keith, who was now leaned back across Lance’s lap, his eyes glazed over with lust. “Keith? Time to go,” he said as Keith grabbed one of Lance’s hands and placed in on the growing bulge in his tight black pants. “Keith!” he took his hand back and tried to stand up, but felt dizzy and warm from all the alcohol. Keith slid effortlessly to the floor and positioned himself between Lance’s legs, grinning dangerously. Lance had seen this look on Keith before. He knew what it meant and he knew he needed to get Keith out of there, but before he could protest, Keith had undone Lance’s pants and pulled Lance’s erect cock free. “Fuck, Keith!” Lance looked up nervously at Ryo, whose eyes were taking in the scene and looking hungrier than ever.

An involuntary moan escaped Lance as Keith wrapped his lips around Lance’s impressive cock and began licking and sucking him off right there in Ryo’s pristine apartment. Lance wasn’t sure if it was Keith’s undeniable skill or the buzz from the drinks, but he was finding it harder and harder to care how bizarre and inappropriate the whole thing was.

Akira, drunk and tired of being ignored, stood up and, in one swift movement, flipped Ryo so that he was bent over on the floor in front of the couch and undressed him impatiently. Ryo whimpered as Akira lowered his face to Ryo’s ass and began tongue fucking him roughly, his eyes meeting Lance’s for a moment. Lance’s cock twitched in excitement, precum oozing from his tip and into Keith’s eager mouth. Ryo whimpered again, his face flushed, his blue eyes tearing up as Akira ate his ass expertly. On the television screen, the rave continued, people now forming large groups to grope and fondle each other, some fucking shamelessly on the dance floor. Lance had never been so turned on in his life. He pulled Keith off his dick and leaned down to kiss him, tasting himself on Keith’s tongue. “Fuck it,” he muttered, his hands reaching down to undo Keith’s pants and stroke his cock, which was rock hard and slippery with precum. Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth and pulled Lance down onto the floor with him. Lance and Keith undressed quickly, Keith pushing Lance down to lie on the soft carpet of Ryo’s livingroom and climbing on top of him, kissing him and stroking their cocks in unison. “Jesus, Keith,” Lance panted, feeling as though he was about to burst.

“Ryo,” Akira mumbled, pulling his face from Ryo’s ass, “I need to fuck you.” Ryo nodded, his pale hands gripping at the carpet. Akira dug around in Ryo’s discarded clothing, producing a bottle of lubricant from one of Ryo’s pockets. Akira squeezed a generous amount of lube onto Ryo’s ass and began prepping him, first with one finger, then two. Ryo bucked back against Akira’s fingers, his teeth gritted.


	2. Trust Exorcise [Pun intended] Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo Asuka's bizarre experiment to determine whether or not the Voltron Paladins (particularly Lance and Keith) are demons continues. The second half of the weird monstrosity that my weirdo friends asked for <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to finish this, but I got a lot of really nice comments on it and y'all asked politely, so here it is :) Thank for reading!

“Ryo,” Akira mumbled, pulling his face from Ryo’s ass, “I need to fuck you.” Ryo nodded, his pale hands gripping at the carpet. Akira dug around in Ryo’s discarded clothing, producing a bottle of lubricant from one of Ryo’s pockets. Akira squeezed a generous amount of lube onto Ryo’s ass and began prepping him, first with one finger, then two. Ryo bucked back against Akira’s fingers, his teeth gritted. Keith’s eyes met Ryo’s and the Paladin grinned wickedly, sparking jealousy in Akira. Ryo was his to play with. How dare this intruder look into Ryo’s lust glazed eyes, eye that were only meant for him? 

His eyes dark and feral, Akira pulled his fingers from Ryo and shed his pants quickly, freeing his hard, angry cock and positioning it clumsily at Ryo’s slick entrance. Without so much as a warning, he pushed himself into Ryo as deep as he could, gasping at the tight heat squeezing around his length. He gave Keith a dark look as he began to move inside Ryo, daring Keith to try and take what was his. Much to Akira’s surprise, Keith met his gaze and, still smiling, licked his lips. His hands were still expertly stroking his and Lance’s cocks in unison.

“Keith,” Lance muttered, his eyes wide and his teeth gritted, “If you keep doing this…” Lance’s vision began to blur around the edges as he felt himself edging closer to climax. He was desperate to come, but couldn’t help but feeling as though he needed to somehow beat Ryo and Akira at this perverse game they had started.

Face flushed, Ryo let out a soft moan as Akira slammed into him over and over, his pace quickening. “Slow down Akira,” Ryo said, his voice soft and velvety, “No need to rush.” Akira’s whole body felt as though it were on fire, screaming for release. Nevertheless, he forced himself to slow down. He dragged his nails across the pale, perfect flesh of Ryo’s sides, feeling Ryo’s ass tighten around him as he winced. He dug his fingers into Ryo’s hips, wanting to leave bruises and mark him as his own. Ryo, meanwhile, had his icy gaze set on Keith and Lance. He had tossed Keith the bottle of lubricant and was watching almost clinically as Keith slicked up his fingers and, leaning back against the coffee table, inserted two fingers easily into his asshole and began to fuck himself slowly. 

“Lance,” Keith moaned, his head tilting lazily back, eyes closed. “Lance, I’m ready for you. Fuck me.” he said softly. Lance remained motionless, absentmindedly stroking himself while he watched Keith finger fuck himself in front of two complete strangers. Akira picked up his pace a bit, fucking noticeably harder into Ryo. “Please,” Keith whimpered, now inserting three fingers inside himself, his free hand playing with his cock. Lance lay back down on the carpet and propped himself up on his elbows, one eyebrow raised. His cock stood at attention, slick with precum. That was all the invitation Keith needed. He pounced.

“Keith!” Lance yelped as Keith was suddenly on top of Lance, biting and licking at him. He lined Lance up with his entrance and lowered himself onto Lance’s cock, letting out a low, guttural moan as he did so. “Oh, fuck,” Lance felt as though the air had been sucked from his lungs. Keith began to ride him hard and fast, bouncing up and down so that he could feel every inch of Lance twitching inside him. He felt the heat of Ryo and Akira’s eyes on him and wondered shamelessly what it would feel like to be fucked by Akira. “Fuck, Keith, slow down!” Lance gasped, not wanting it to end anytime soon. Keith looked so sexy as he straddled Lance, his skin shining with sweat, his hair messy, his pupils blown out with lust. “Keith!” Lance growled. Keith relented, slowing himself until he was fucking Lance ever so slowly, his eyes focused intensely on Ryo and Akira.

In one swift movement, with Lance still deep inside him, Keith turned himself until he was facing Akira and Ryo. With his back to Lance, Keith began playing with his own cock, clearly putting on a show for the other two. Lance, grinned, relishing the way Ryo and Akira looked at Keith feeling a bizarre sense of pride that Keith, his Keith, could be so incredibly fucking hot. He began thrusting up into Keith, eliciting loud moans from him. Ryo’s eyes widened. Akira looked somewhere between angry and turned on.

“Akira,” Ryo whimpered suddenly, “Wait.” The blond boy pulled himself free from Akira’s grasp and crawled over to Lance and Keith. He licked his lips as he watched Keith stroking himself, still being fucked by Lance. Akira growled, but did nothing as Ryo put his own delicate hand over Keith’s and began stroking him, lowering his face between Keith’s legs and licking tentatively at the tip of his cock. Keith let out a soft whimper and gripped himself harder, his other hand steading himself atop Lance. Ryo, taking Keith’s whimpers as consent to continue, lowered himself further onto Keith’s cock and began bobbing up and down on it, his blond hair falling in his face.

“Dios mio,” Lance said breathlessly. It was almost too much to take in; Keith moaning and bucking erratically on Lance’s cock, his asshole clamping down on him tighter than anything he’d ever felt, all while a beautiful blond stranger licked and sucked at Keith’s cock. Lance could hear the lewd sounds of Ryo slurping and moaning as he struggled to take all of Keith’s length down his throat. Akira, Lance noted, looked furious.

“Akira,” Ryo gasped raising his head from Keith’s crotch, his voice unusually hoarse. “Akira!” he pleaded desperately with Akira, although Lance got the feeling that Ryo was the one who was actually in control. Faster than Lance could see, Akira had moved, positioning himself behind Ryo and slamming his cock into him violently. Ryo’s moans were muffled by Keith’s cock, which Ryo had taken into his mouth again and was licking from base to tip with the flat of his tongue. Akira fucked Ryo, hard and unrelenting. His nails dug into Ryo’s flesh hard enough to draw blood, his hips slamming into Ryo over and over. Ryo keened, pushing his ass into Akira, still sucking and licking at Keith’s cock. Keith bucked harder against Lance, murmuring his name over and over again like a mantra. 

Lance felt his climax edging closer and closer. He knew it wouldn’t be long now until he came, but he was damn well going to make sure Keith came first. He thrust his hips up into Keith, his cock hitting the sweet spot inside him that he knew would put the Paladin over the edge. A low, sustained moan came from Keith’s lips as he came suddenly and forcefully, trembling and rutting his cock into Ryo’s mouth. Akira’s eyes widened and his pace increased as he fucked Ryo harder, spurred on by the wild look in Keith’s eyes as he rode Lance through his orgasm. Ryo whimpered, his own cock aching as Akira bit at his shoulders and back, still fucking him mercilessly. 

Keith pulled Ryo’s mouth from his spent cock and kissed him deeply, loving the taste of himself on Ryo’s tongue. The two embraced, their hands exploring each others sweaty bodies. Ryo’s breath hitched as Keith’s nimble hands found his cock and began stroking it, gently at first, in time with Akira’s thrusts. Akira growled, deeper this time, his legs shaking as he felt himself nearing orgasm. 

“Make him come,” Lance said quietly, his eyes transfixed on the sight of his boyfriend stroking another man’s cock while still riding his. Lance had never even entertained the thought of sharing Keith with anyone else, but here he was in a bizarre alternate-reality-foursome of sorts, and he loved every fucking moment of it. “Make him come for you, Keith.”

Keith smirked and began to fuck Lance harder, grinding his ass onto Lance’s cock, his hand pumping Ryo. “Are you going to come for me?” he purred. Ryo and Lance both nodded desperately. Ryo’s hips bucked involuntarily into Keith’s hand. Akira reached past Ryo and grabbed at Keith’s hair, pulling him in and kissing him roughly, their tongues snaking around each other sloppily. Keith moaned into Akira’s mouth, sending Akira over the edge. He came hard, pumping Ryo’s ass full, his tongue still in Keith’s mouth, Keith’s hand still wrapped firmly around Ryo’s throbbing cock. For a moment, Lance could have sworn he saw a shadow around Akira, a shadow that looked strangely like enormous black wings. He shrugged it off, blaming it on lust and alcohol.

Akira released Keith and fell back onto the carpet, his cock still spurting hot cum. Keith leaned down and took Ryo in his mouth and Ryo’s pale blue eyes narrowed seductively, his pale hands tangled up in Keith’s hair as he face fucked him relentlessly. Ryo came, his back arching, his hair matted to his forehead, his eyes wide and starry. Lance cursed as he came soon after, thick ropes of cum shooting into Keith’s still twitching asshole. They collapsed into a heap next to Akira, sticky and sweating. Keith turned to Lance and kissed him, his lips tasting of Ryo’s bitter essence. Ryo curled up against Akira like a kitten, his beautiful face buried in Akira’s chest. Lance thought Ryo looked like an angel lying there, his breath slow and even. 

Keith spoke first. “Do you,” he said, his voice low and hoarse, “Still think we’re demons?” he grinned. Ryo turned to face him and narrowed his eyes.

“Perhaps,” he offered, his voice smooth and small, “Perhaps not. We may have to keep you here and run further tests.” he said simply, a wicked look in his eyes. Lance thought that Ryo looked like an angel, sure, but maybe a bit like a devil, too.


End file.
